Super Smash Bro Ulitmate: The Tournament of Ultimate
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: Here we all everyone my power of victory is nearly complete now Time to calm what i want once and for all


I don't own any of these characters Only my OC

* * *

**So I decide to make an another Smash Bro Story this time it somewhat different, I hope you enjoy this new story of Smash bro.**

* * *

Master Hand: (looking at the list of the newcomer to invite).

Crazy Hand: BROTHER!

Master Hand: (Sign) Yes Brother.

Crazy Hand: What are you doing?

Master Hand: Decide to who can we invite for this upcoming Smash tournament so if you excuse me i have business to attend too.

Crazy Hand: Always a stick in a mud (Thinking and found a mid-dark Blue hedgehog sleepy on Green Hill Zone) What about him Brother?

Master Hand: Ahh Sonix the hedgehog the legendary Blue Blur he is perfect to join our Tournament. But question how can we invite him?

Crazy Hand: What if we can kidnap his friend?

Master Hand: (Sweatdrop) You do realize what happened last time we did that remember?

Crazy Hand: What happened last time?

Master Hand: (shiver by Sonix dark voice) Let just say it was a warning first time.

Crazy Hand: Well Crap hmm how about sending him an invite?

Master Hand: That could work but we need to invite 3 other Smasher to our Tournament as well remember?

Crazy Hand: Right i remember i send those invite to those 3 and we are good am i right?

Master Hand: Remember Sonix and those other 2 okay?

Crazy Hand: Alright Alright don't be our dad jeez. I know what i am doing?

Master Hand: (relief) I hope so Brother you really are crazy at idea.

Earth 395

Green Hill Zone

Sonix: (Snoring) Hmm Chill Dogs.

Crazy Hand: (Teleport above the sleepy hedgehog and place the invite beside Sonix) Have fun hedgehog (teleport back to Final Destination).

Sonix: (waking up and yawning) Well that was a good nap (rubbing his eye) Now i wonder what else of adventure awaits for me (see a letter) Huh what this? (Open a letter).

Dear Sonix the hedgehog

You are currently invited to join the Smash Bro Tournament we also invite 2 other new Smasher feel free to join when you have the time we will summon a port if you respond back.

P.S It was Crazy Hand Fault, not mine Sonix

From Master Hand

Sonix: Well It awesome of them to invite me but I don't know if i should do hmm (Thinking) I call Nier that i be gone for a few days. (calling Nier)

Nier: (Answer call) What up Sonix?

Sonix: Hey Nier is it okay i be gone for a few days.

Nier: (stretching) Sure why what up?

Sonix: Got invited to a Smash Bro Tournament.

Nier: Cool i tell Jeonier and Joseph about it we will make sure to stop by and watch any match you are in.

Sonix: Thank Nier also sorry for waking you up has to tell you this.

Nier: Sonix remembers i am a YoRHA sleep doesn't really much.

Sonix: Right well see you later guy i be back before you know it.

Nier: Roger Nier out. (end call)

Sonix: Alright (Smirk) Let party now (Dash to the location).

A few hours later

Sonix: Man this is Smash City huh got to say it look awesome from the article say.

Sonix: I wonder do i have to signs anything before i can enter.

?: Huh wait isn't that Sonix? Yo Sonix!

Sonix: (eye Widen) Link?

Link: Hey Sonix long time man how is your world by the way?

Sonix: Chilling much making sure it stays peaceful for one.

Link: I hear yall.

Sonix: How is the other holding up?

Link: Doing alright also we hear we are getting some new smasher today. I can't wait to face them. (Excited face)

Sonix: (Sweatdrop) So i see also how is Lucina doing?

Link: She is doing alright also her father Chrom. I think that is his name join as well same with Ken Master and Ridley.

Sonix: (Shocked) Wait Ken master and Ridley?

Link: Yup even King K Rool too.

Sonix: Damn nearly all the world best character are being added huh?

Link: Yup (see Zelda) Well got to go bye Sonix. (walk to Zelda).

Sonix: (Wave at the Hero of Hyrule) Alright now Where are the signs to enter in the Tournament?

Sonix: Hmm (See Mario) Hey Mario question do you know where is to signs for the Newcomer resignation?

Mario: Sure follow me (walk to the resignation center).

Sonix: Also has you and Princess Peach doing?

Mario: Me and the Princess are doing great getting ready for this year tournament what about you?

Sonix: Nothing much i came by an invite by Crazy hand and Master Hand.

Mario: (Eye Widen) Whoa that crazy for both of them.

Sonix: Yeah well nothing new for me all i know i was bored in my world since villain were put away and stuff.

Mario: Wow i didn't know Sonix well (stop by the resignation center) Well have fun Sonix.

Sonix: Thank Mario Now (enter the center) Wow look at these newcomers i wonder who is next?

?: Hello are you the newcomer adding in the list?

Sonix: Yeah i am who.. (Turn to see a person who has a black jacket and a weird eye mask and a talking cat) Wait who are you?

Joker: My name is Joker.

Sonix: Joker Sound like a villain name that I know of (Remember the Joker from Batman world) Well good to know and uh who is this cat beside you?

Joker: This is my friend Morgana.

Morgana: Joker what happens to saying our Code name?

Joker: Hehe sorry but his code name is Mona.'

Sonix: Mona huh nice to meet you Joker and Mona.

Joker: Also you seem new here what is your name?

Sonix: (Smirk) My name is Sonix the hedgehog.

Mona: (Eye Widen) The Sonix the hedgehog the one who travel other world?

Sonix: (Rubbing his head) Yeah that is me.

Mona: (got his paper and everything) I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOU CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

Sonix: Sure (signs Mona paper) Here you go.

Mona: AWESOME!

Master Hand: Ah Sonix glad to see you here.

Sonix: You know Master Hand it was nice of you to invite me but why?

Master Hand: Because we want to see for our newcomer as you and Joker and one last person joining as well.

Sonix: (tapping his foot) Who is this last person you invite?

Master Hand: He should be here right...about now.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent and dodge something above him and Eye Widen) Wait that is...Banjo Kazooie Him too!?

Master Hand: Yup since we will be adding more fighter some of them you may know and some you may not encounter during your adventure Sonix.

Sonix: (Smirk) Sound like my kind of party so who is my first person to face in the tournament by the way?

Master Hand: That will decide for the time being also we need to make announce first (Summon all the Smasher) Everyone we have some good news.

Bowser: (Cross his arm to each other) Well what is it?

Master Hand: I and Crazy Hand invite 3 new Smasher for this upcoming Tournament welcome for Sonix the hedgehog Joker from Persona 5 and Banjo Kazooie.

Everyone Plus Lucina: WHAT!?

Mona: Wait Sonix is also joining the Smasher Tournament as well.

Sonix: (Chuckle) Yup so what next Master Hand?

Master Hand: You would need to rest pretty sure you are still tired from your journey getting here.

Master Hand: Lucina would you mind taking Sonix. I know you still have feeling for him after all.

Lucina: (small Blush) S-Sure.

Sonix: (Thought) Lucina had a crush on me (Blush deep) I-I thought she idol someone beside me after all i am her friend (rubbing my head).

Joker: So who do you have to take us to our room?

Master Hand: Well i had Mario to send your Joker but one more person will be joining soon in the Tournament. So he wouldn't be here still 2 days, for now. We should rest for tomorrow match night everyone. (Teleport everyone to their room)

Master Hand: I wonder who shall be in the first match (Thinking) I can image Sonix VS Cloud they are both evenly matched by their own ability alright that decides to make our first match.

Next Days

Sonix: (Stretching) Well Look like today is going to be a good day. I wonder what match are we having today?

Sonix: (hear knocking on the door) Come in.

Zelda: Morning Sonix.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Wait Zelda that you?

Zelda: (nod) Yes i has been changed my mature from my younger day now.

Sonix: Wow so a lot have changed now huh.

Zelda: (nod) Yup Link Ganondorf Some others have some new change as well and we even brought back some old one from the brawl timeline.

Sonix: What about...(Thinking) Tabuu?

Zelda: He is a lost in an unknown time we don't know did Master Hand do him all we know is that He is gone from this either timeline.

Sonix: I see.

Zelda: Anyway your first is nearly here better get ready Sonix.

Sonix: Thank for letting me Know Zelda Also before you leave did Lucina have a thing for me?

Zelda: She did after you left the last Tournament she wasn't sure on how to tell you she kinda was afraid on telling you Sonix.

Sonix: Oh (rub my head) I feel like an idiot for not knowing her feeling. I been busy with my world dealing with world invasion other being trying to destroy planets but i will talk to Lucina after my match.

Zelda: (Nod) Farewell on your Match Sonix the hedgehog (Shut Sonix Door).

Sonix: Alright let head to the Match shall we. (Dash to the Tournament)

Time Skip

Stage: Midgar

Sonix: (Look around the crowds) Wow look like everyone is hype for today match.

Master Hand: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TODAY IS OUR 2019 MATCH FOR SUPER SMASH BROS TODAY MATCH IS SONIX THE HEDGEHOG!

Everyone: (Cheering).

Sonix: (Wave at everyone).

Master Hand: AND HIS OPPONENT IS CLOUD STRIFE!

Sonix: Cloud huh Sound awesome i can't wait for this battle to start.

Cloud: (Unsheat his sword) Don't go easy on me Sonix let go all out.

Sonix: (Fix his glove and fight stance) Wouldn't have any other way Cloud (Smirk) Let do this.

Master Hand: 3...2...1...GO!

**BGM: One Winged Angle From Final Fantasy 7 A****dvent Children**

**So Cloud Dash up to Sonix but Sonix backflip to perform a spin dash on Cloud but With Cloud Amazing Reflex to block it. Then Cloud Starting to cast some Limit but Sonix dash for a 360 kick to Cloud but Cloud dodge Sonix but only to find an afterimage like Greninja. So Cloud try to find the Speedy Hedgehog but to look up only to find him spin dash above him but Cloud use his limit to Slash Sonix but Sonix dodge all of those fury slashes but The Smash Ball Appear Cloud grab Sonix and throw at the other side but Sonix quickly recover from the grab and Dash to dive kick Cloud and jump on his chest and clam the Smash Ball and Transform into Hyper Sonix and went hyper Dash Attack on Cloud and a Final Chaos flare sending Cloud to the blast zone and that was game.**

Everyone: (Cheering)

Sonix: (rubbing his nose and victory pose) No way you can beat me (Grin).

Master Hand: Congrat Sonix the hedgehog on your first win We will set another match in the afternoon make sure to train and rest well.

Sonix: (nod and went to check on Cloud) Hope i didn't go overboard there Cloud. (Use Cure)

Cloud: (grunt and get up) No you are actually stronger from before, you have improved last time.

Sonix: Yup i used to remember back the day. I was immature and reckless like Sonic.

Cloud: (Sheathed his Buster Sword on his back) Speaking of Sonic he has been training to face you on the Tournament one day.

Sonix: (Smirk and rolling his arms) Well when that time come he and i are going to prove who is the fasting Thing Alive as our Title.

Cloud: (Small Smile) Still Sonix after all these years, well let head to get some lunch. I know you are hungry after our match.

Sonix: (Stomach growl) Yeah guess you are right about that one.

Cloud: Follow me.

Time Skip

?: So this is Smash Bro Tournament huh (Evil Smirk with a Dark Aura) Today i will defeat every single Smasher and clam the Title of Ultimate. (Walk back from the unknown)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (felt Something) Hmm?

Link: Sonix you alright?

Sonix:...

Mario: Sonix you okay (hand on the blue blur).

Sonix: Huh? oh sorry about that everyone i just felt something that all.

Captain Falcon: Maybe but there been a rumor about our new Smasher what is his name, oh right Joker was found injury but we manage to find his bloody and beatdown the nurse are treating him now.

Sonix: (eye Widen) How when did this Happen?

Falco: Before you and Cloud Match why?

Sonix: (Shook his head) no it doesn't make any sense. who would do something about this?

Donkey Kong: (pounding on his chest with an angry face) (if someone messes with our friend we all are part of it).

Mario: Calm down Donkey Kong But we don't have enough Clue on who did this first?

Kirby: (tap Sonix leg).

Sonix: What is it Kirby?

Kirby: (point at the unknown person above them)

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Wait what?

Samus: The Hell?

Luigi: (standing behind his bro) M-Mario what are we looking at?

Mario: Don't know bro but it looks like trouble.

?: (with a dark Aura) Hello Smasher I am the next future of Smash Bro and i will calm this trophy and earn my title as the Ulitmate Smasher but (point at Sonix) he will stand in my way of greatness (grip his fist) Sonix the hedgehog You ruin my future now today is my revenge to calm it but for now we will meet soon enough (evil laugh and teleport).

Snake: Mind telling who the hell was that?

Ryu: It seems he knows you Sonix any idea?

Sonix: (remember his whole life of enemy) No i don't know who is this nor i met him at all.

Ken: Do you think he has some grudge against you?

Sonix: (Shrug) Beat me Ken but one thing for sure is (Smirk) You are stepping a world filled with Fighter after all you mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

Smasher: Yeah!

Link: Oh Crap Since joker is in the hospital who is going to take his place?

Master Hand: Don't worry Smasher Joker match will be rescheduled when he wakes up.

Sonic: (Relief) That is a good sign anything?

Master Hand: Well we need to be alert by that person.

Everyone: (nod).

Bowser: So who match is in the afternoon?

Master Hand: I have to reschedule that too whoever that person manage to shut off all the portal to your homeworld

Everyone: (Eye Widen) W-WHAT!?

Bayonetta: He needs to teach with some Punishment.

Sonix: Wait let not be hasty here we don't know what is his motive is but we do know he has a grudge against me so let see how this play out.

Pit: Sonix is right plus that Aura of his nearly feels like death around him.

Shulk: (caught a vision and Catching his breath).

Sonix: Shulk what happen in your future?

Shulk: Everyone i has some bad news.

Mewtwo: (Cover his arms) What is it?

Shulk: S-Sonix dies in that final battle with that unknown person.

Smasher Plus Master Hand: (eye widen and shocked).

Sonix: Wait you sure?

Shulk: The mondo never lies Sonix.

Sonix: (Thought) Well whoever this person is (Small Glare) He brought the wrong idea to mess with my friend and now he made a war.

Sonix: Everyone Let show that punk the real power of Teamwork.

Smasher: YEAH!

Sonix: (Small Smirk) Let do this!

* * *

**Super Smash Bro Ulitmate: The Tournament of Ulitmate **

**Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like that unknown Person name as Vincent he was created by a lab or some sort of ritual.**

**Evil Vincent: Well well well It isn't The people I was looking for finally my goal is nearly complete.**

**The Good and the Bad**

**Sonix: Well now i know who you are time to kick your butt Vincent.**

* * *

Hey Guy Dark Here i figure i want to make a Vincent Appearance after Looking Alphard Video of Dark Vincent Awaken. He came and will conquest the Tournament, But will the Smasher defeat him or face his entire wrath of victory.


End file.
